Spinal pathologies and disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes fusion, fixation, correction, partial or complete discectomy, corpectomy and laminectomy, and implantable prosthetics. As part of these surgical treatments, spinal constructs, such as, for example, bone fasteners, spinal rods and interbody devices can be used to provide stability to a treated region. For example, during surgical treatment, interbody implants can be delivered to a surgical site for fixation with bone to immobilize a joint. Such interbody implants can include bone growth promoting material to enhance fixation of the interbody implants with the bone. This disclosure describes an improvement over these technologies.